Harry Potter and the Dragon Wand
by profdragon
Summary: When the wards on Privet Drive weaken, Dumbledore sends Severus and Minerva to investigate, carefully. When he finds Harry is incredibly sensitive to magic, he makes plans to move Harry away from his unhealthy home. Unfortunately, Harry's gift comes with some strong downsides…it's going to take a team to get Harry ready to attend Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1 - Sensing

Chapter 1: Sensing

They say the removal of one sense can heighten others. That's what Harry had heard anyway. Given that the sliver at the bottom of the cupboard door was all the light he had, and that this had been his main source of light for much of his first ten years, it was likely his ears and nose must be spectacular. Harry sniffed and then scoffed to himself. All the better to smell Dudley and his sweat, or the food he'd be lucky to swipe later, or the dust that rained down on his cot. _Not sure it's worth it_, he chuckled softly to himself.

Lately, though, Harry had started to wonder if maybe his senses were heightened. When Dudley and his gang had started to follow him home one day, Harry would have sworn he could almost feel them and where they were, with bad intentions. He'd felt a slight tingle, and then heard the steps and soft cruel laughs. But he was sure he'd felt the tingle before, not after, the sound. What sense was that then? Precognition? He'd read that definition one night working through a small pocket dictionary he had managed to get to his room, and read with his sliver of light.

And then there was the time he'd ended on the roof suddenly, after trying hard to run way from Dudley but not finding a safe bolt hole. The memory was vague, but the feeling of warmth through him preceded finding himself on the roof. Hadn't it? It wasn't just the rush of relief, and he'd gotten in jumbled in his head?

There had been a number of other instances like those. Turning hair blue, growing his hair out completely overnight, even talking with a snake the other day in the garden. All weird occurrences, and in each instance, thinking back, he thought there was a small rush of…something…before or during the event. The problem was he never had time to stop in the moment before to assess it. I mean, who knows an everyday moment is important until it is past? If you know it is a big moment, then you're too focused on the event to notice your internal feelings anyway, ten-year old Harry thought to himself. _This time there is no Aunt Petunia about to see me, no need to hide,_ _so think_.

Was it related to that weird feeling he got when left or came home, almost like he hit an invisible tripping spot? He'd never worked out that one, although he hadn't tried in a long time. It had become normal, like breathing. He knew there was some sort of circle around the yard, for it hit him when he took out the trash out back, went to school out the front, or composted weeds to the side of the house. He'd tried to test that too, but Aunt Petunia had said he looked weird walking around the yard in a circle and made him come in. The next time, the punishment had ratcheted up significantly. Harry shuddered, remembering the wrenched shoulder, bruised elbow, and blistered butt. He hadn't tried again after that. Maybe he could try to test that feeling again; it had been a while.

But most times, the feeling was around danger.

Well, one option was to try to find danger and try to keep his head on straight while noticing if his insides did anything weird. The bad side of that was that Dudley would try to make his head not-on-straight and his outsides weird if he caught up to him in the meantime. No, not the best option. So, option two was to try to cause the feelings himself. The snake was weird, because it wasn't dangerous…well, unless the snake was venomous. But even then, Harry had a sense it hadn't really wanted to bite him. The hair was weird because he woke up with the change, not an immediate thing. It seemed like…magic. But Uncle Vernon had showed him how magic wasn't real. The whole family watched magic shows, but only to then laugh at the fools who believed it, debunk every trick, to find out how the sleight of hand or feint had been pulled off.

"Let that be a lesson to you, boy. No such thing as real magic. Just trickery. If it looks too good to be true, it is. Don't fall in with that lot." He'd waited until he'd gotten Harry's nod of acceptance before he pulled his paper back up and continued with his reading.

In a truly odd moment, his uncle had even taken him to the library and helped him get a library card so he could read more about how magic tricks were done, and optical illusions, camera angles, and all kinds of trickery. Harry found this very odd, given Dudley never received the same encouragement. But he wrote this off to Dudley being ginormous and more physically talented, while Harry was clearly the more cerebral of the two. He even got an internal chuckle thinking about Dudley trying to spell the word "cerebral".

Not one to complain, out loud anyway, not anymore, Harry read and read.

Harry was broken from his reflections as heard the soft sounds that indicated Aunt Petunia was awake. He quickly busied himself with throwing on a clean set of clothes from the small bins under his cot. The small space and poor light in the closet also caused him to get organized. Everything in his little space had a place, and Harry could find it easily even in pitch dark. Now, though, he had to get his eyes ready to face the day. He leaned down toward the base of the cupboard door to let his eyes get adjusted. He barely got back up to sitting before Aunt Petunia rapped on the door and then pulled it open.

"Now," she said tersely.

"Yes, ma'am," said Harry, quickly bustling out and into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Harry had started to make a game of the morning routine, trying to handicap breakfast eating times like a race to see if he could come up with a tie. He'd had to give Dudley a minute handicap over Uncle Vernon for breakfast, but Aunt Petunia nibbled, so she needed an extra five. He also viewed the entire process as giving Dudley a head start on trying to get to school first to avoid dealing with him. Even after snatching leftovers and cleaning, Harry managed to get there first on most days. Of course, it helped that Harry wanted to be there. The friendships we lacking, but the teachers…Harry had always gotten along better with adults than kids his own age, and the teachers were no exception. Not that he'd trust them, exactly, but he found that what Uncle Vernon had told Dudley was true, people tend to like people who show they appreciate their work. Harry loved learning. While he was careful to keep his grades from being too good, he could at least show genuine enthusiasm in class.

So it was that Harry bounded up the steps to school, unaware today would be the start of something completely different. He nodded to some acquaintances but otherwise walked to his class and sat down ready to go. It wasn't until about halfway through the day he felt it. He hadn't wandered to the back of the class yet, but as he went to get a sheet of paper from the shelf, he felt an odd tingle, a warmth…he wasn't sure of the right word, but it was the same feeling he'd had before. He looked around at his class nervously, but no one seemed to see or feel anything amiss. Harry turned back to see if he could find the source of the feeling. He tried to idly walk down the shelves, walking by the source and back again until he felt he knew about where to look for it. Nothing seemed out of whack. It seemed like it was…down?

"Harry, okay there?" asked his teacher.

Frustrated, Harry called back, "Yes, I just dropped something." He made a show of leaning down, and actually saw a pencil sticking out from beneath the shelf. He grabbed it, and immediately felt a small warmth. He stared at it in shock. This was the source? Why would a pencil of all things feel like this? No one else seemed to look at it oddly, though.

He walked with it back to his desk, and put it away, determined to not lose it. If Harry paid any undue attention to it, it could cause someone to snitch or, later, for Dudley to want to take it. Instead, Harry buried it until he got home. Late that night, once everyone was in their room preparing to sleep, only then did Harry finally give in to the compulsion that had been hounding him all day.

He gasped softly as he pulled the pencil out of his pencil bag. It still made his hand tingle, but now in the darkness of his cupboard it fairly glowed! Something about the pencil absolutely shone in his eyes. Harry quickly looked around, afraid the light from the pencil would shine out his cupboard door, attracting attention. Somehow, though, the rest of his cupboard remained dark. There was no light on the walls, illuminated from the glowing pencil; the walls were still as dark as ever. And yet, the pencil shone in Harry's eyes. He turned it all over, but nothing seemed unusual. He even scratched briefly on a scrap of paper, which he chided himself for, as he couldn't even see it in the light. But still, nothing felt different.

Why did it glow now and not before? Or maybe it had, he decided, but it was drowned out in bright fluorescent light? It didn't really give off light so much as have some kind of ambient light Harry could see. He doubted anyone else would, somehow, just like no one else felt it. After a long examination, Harry put it on a small shelf, and went to sleep watching it.

The next morning it was hard to wake up. His eyes were gritty and it made his eyelashes stick together. He rubbed them hard to break the gunk and still managed to wash up and get breakfast on the table with no more than a splatter or two on his arms from the bacon. He popped alert when he got back in his cupboard to dress and spied the pencil again. He decided to leave the pencil in his cupboard; why risk it as school where someone might readily borrow it without asking? No one ever came in his cupboard, and the light wouldn't shine out.

He proceeded through his morning routine, managing to avoid a Dudley and friends trap on his way to school. He was anxious to get to class. Was there anything else like the pencil? A mystery was fun, he decided.

As soon as he walked into the class, he stumbled and almost fell. He could feel multiple tingles this time. He quickly walked to his seat as his classmates chuckled at his clumsiness. Harry knew better than to show an immediate interest in something; he had become much more calculating and patient. He even prided himself on it, but evidently it was because there wasn't much he wanted. Now, with those three different sources of warmth tugging at him, he could barely focus.

Over the course of the day, though, he managed to work out all of them. He couldn't see a glow here, or if he could it was faint enough to feel it was a trick of the light. On his way to get a drink, though, he collected an eraser to a small tingle that shot up his arm. When getting a tissue, he got a tingle from…the tissue. He was glad he'd gotten it before someone else had used it! And the last thing that called to him was a small grammar rules book on the class reading shelf. Harry went up to his teacher and asked if he could borrow it. After extracting a firm promise to bring it back to school tomorrow, she agreed.

His examination that night proved to be the same as the pencil. Each object had a soft glow, each light was similar yet he could feel they were slightly different too. The book was almost golden like the pencil, easily outshining the others. The eraser was a pale almost non-existent blue, while the tissue was a deep onyx light, which fascinated Harry. They even felt different, with the eraser more…structured, but with another feeling he couldn't quite place. The tissue more … deep, dark? Not dangerous, though, he didn't think from the feel. The book, though, it was as if the feeling around the book was more powerful but kind, almost happy. He put them all on his small shelf and again went to sleep watching them.

He was so excited to get to school the next morning that he rushed through his back alley route, the one he usually saved for emergencies. Unfortunately, distracted, he ran right into his cousin's trap. As he rushed out of the alley, he never saw the big foot stuck out to trip him. Harry fell faced first on the asphalt, rubbing his raw and bleeding temple. Dudley chuckled evilly as he stepped over Harry, his friends forming a circle around him.

Dudley reached down and squeezed the back of Harry's neck, making him cringe and contort in pain. He leaned in enough that Harry could tell his cousin hadn't been brushing his teeth regularly.

"Keep trying to run, Potter. It just makes it more fun for us. See you after school." With a crack of his knuckles, he and his friends walked into the school.

Harry went to the bathroom to clean his face, but the pain kept worsening as he went to class. His cousin was good, give him that. The neck pinch would leave bruises and ached badly, but far down enough that they were covered by his shirt; no one else would ever see them. The rest was easily dismissed as a fall, but that didn't make the scratches hurt any less.

The excitement of finding something new, which had helped dull the pain moderately, dried up as soon as he walked in the room. He didn't notice any new sources that caused any sensation in him, but perhaps the pain was distracting. He wanted to search the room anyway. But even the brief disappointment helped make the pain more noticeable. Just a normal day. That is, until he heard the teacher call him from the door.

"Harry…are you okay?" asked his teacher in a concerned voice, not having seen his carefully hidden injury until now as he got closer.

"Yes, I'm fine Ms. Carrington. What is it?" His reflection in her glasses did look pretty beaten.

Caring eyes looked down at him. "You need to go to the office."

Harry's heart chilled. "I brought your book, back, Ms. Carrington. I swear! I just forgot to get it out of my bag."

She waved him off with a small piece of paper in her hand; evidently Harry had missed a note being delivered.

"That's fine, Harry. But that isn't what this is about. I don't know what it is," she added, seeing he was going to ask. "I'm sure it will be fine. Go along and head there. But perhaps a visit to the nurse first; that needs to be cleaned to avoid infection. I'm sure this can wait that long."

Harry walked slowly through the quiet halls. It wasn't the first time he'd been called to the office, normally for fighting back with Dudley. It was one reason Harry had gotten so good at avoiding his cousin. That one thing might be what got him the most grudging respect from kids their age, but also some wondered if he was a bit mad. Today's incident had happened just off school property, and Harry hadn't even responded. His knuckles didn't have any bruises or scrapes. He was at a loss. He decided it would be better if he went to the nurse after; maybe the open scrapes would get some sympathy today, not that it had worked before.

He sat down in an uncomfortable chair along the wall. In just a minute or so, a voice called out, "Come in, Mr. Potter."

He didn't recognize the voice. And it wasn't the school head's office, but a small office beside it. Harry shrugged in surprise. Someone new. That could be helpful. The room was fairly empty, just a pair of comfy looking chairs but no desk, Harry noticed. A table and a small bookshelf, but that was about it.

When he went in, he saw a man he'd never seen before. He looked ancient, wearing an old pinstripe, deep navy suit, but that was just a side fact Harry's mind noticed. Harry quickly observed the man's incredibly white hair and long, long beard and the soft wrinkles besides his eyes, almost hidden by his glasses. The man gave him a soft but warm smile, which turned to concern when his eyes glanced to Harry's forehead. What jumped out almost immediately behind the image, though, was the feeling! This man felt like the book he'd found. He even had an almost golden glow to him. Harry's jaw dropped as he stared at the man.

In a slow, methodical, but comfortingly deep voice, the man spoke, looking down over his spectacles. "Excuse my interruption on your education, Mr. Potter. Frightfully unforgivable, given my own position. My name is Mr. Dumbledore. And while I do have urgent business with you, would you mind if first I gave you something to help with that new injury of yours?"

Harry shook his head as he responded, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Dumbledore, and no, I wouldn't mind."

The old man popped easily to his feet and pulled out a small cloth which he gently dabbed on Harry's injury. Instantly, the pain disappeared. Harry reached up to check it in astonishment, but the older man gently waved his hands down. Somehow the cloth had disappeared.

Mr. Dumbledore said gently, "Allow that to sit a bit, if you would. It will help." He cocked his head, observing Harry for a moment. "There is another injury, isn't there? No need to hide it, my boy."

The elderly gentleman waved his arm for a moment, like he was trying to catch his balance but Harry felt a warm glow suddenly. As he looked around for the source, he heard a deep sigh. "Your neck, I believe."

Dumbledore returned to his seat and, with another wave as he balanced his way into his seat, Harry's neck suddenly didn't hurt anymore. Harry had felt that again; another warmth, this time with almost a soft pressure behind it. It somehow felt like the older man and the pencil, and the book. How odd!

Harry felt his neck, gently poking and twisting it, but there was no pain. He turned back to Mr. Dumbledore, wide-eyed. Dumbledore stared at Harry deeply in return, seeming to catalogue everything he saw. Harry could feel … well, he wasn't sure what, but it was like the feeling you get just before a storm arrives. Like you feel your arm hairs and almost like a breeze is coming. Harry looked around the room, and then back at Mr. Dumbledore, who took a deep breath with his eyes closed. The room seemed to calm and the pressure of an impending front was gone.

Deep blue eyes looked at him sadly. "My apologies, Harry. I have long looked forward to and dreaded this day. I have much to tell you. You might as well make yourself comfortable."

Harry shifted in his chair, curious. "Yes, sir," he said, to show he was listening, something his uncle had demanded.

"Harry…may I call you Harry?"

Harry nodded.

Dumbledore leaned forward. "Many thanks. Harry, you are the son of two wonderful young friends of mine who died many years ago."

Harry gasped. This man knew, was friends with, his parents? He leaned forward too. "Really?"

"Indubitably. It means yes," he added at Harry's confused look. "As I doubt you know, given current appearances, they were killed by an evil man."

"Oh was there a drunk driver involved too? I thought it was a one car accident."

Dumbledore closed his eyes as he leaned back into his chair for support and shook his head, looking pained. "Harry, let me start someplace else, although I promise to tell you more about your parents too. I think it will make this easier. Have you ever noticed anything odd about the world? Things you do or notice that others do not?"

Harry shook his head, and then dropped it. Maybe he shouldn't have taken that pencil and eraser, they weren't really his. Surely no one would complain about a tissue, though, and his teacher had given him permission about the book. "Yes, and I'm sorry I took the pencil and…"

Mr. Dumbledore held up a hand. "I am not concerned that you took them, my boy. I am much more interested in the fact that you noticed them. Quite unusual. I almost didn't try but when my friends Severus and Minerva … well, let's just say I am quite pleased I set up a little experiment. Now please, answer honestly, did it feel as if they were calling to you?"

Harry's head popped back up in surprise. That was exactly how it felt. He nodded.

"Interesting. And how did they look? Anything interesting there? And did they all feel alike?" The older man looked over his glasses at Harry, quite focused on the response.

Harry shared his recollections on the color and feel of the objects, and the older man nodded happily, his eyes seeming to twinkle. "Well done, Harry, I must say, top marks. You seem incredibly attuned and sensitive, a magical empath, I might dare say. Hmm. A rare gift. A rare gift indeed…" He ran to a stop, thinking and rubbing his beard.

"Sir?" asked Harry eventually. Uncle Vernon had taught him to not pester or ask questions, but this was torture.

The old man shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. "Yes, Harry, I owe you some answers and a very large apology."

Harry gaped. "To me?

"I do. Let me explain." A bell rang. "Ah, the universal sign of school change. Your lunchtime, am I correct?"

Harry nodded as his stomach grumbled, right on cue, but he felt a sudden pressure on the other side of the room. He spun, but saw nothing. He turned back to Mr. Dumbledore who inquired into his action, but Harry shrugged, embarrassed. Mr. Dumbledore just smiled as his own stomach gave a rumble too. "Hmm, great minds, and all that. Let me see, I think I have something here."

He motioned to the side of the room, where the small table was now laid out with food and drink. How had Harry missed that?! Mr. Dumbledore walked over to it, and motioned for Harry to join him. Several types of sandwiches were stacked neatly, along with chopped fruit and some pretzels and crisps. He portioned out some of the food, motioning for Harry to do the same.

"Harry," he said after they had both regained their seats and managed a few bites. "This may be a surprise, but you are a wizard."

Harry's eyes grew large as his mouth dropped open. "A what?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "You heard me, I believe."

He shook his head. "But, magic's not real."

Dumbledore nodded judiciously. "So you have, I'm sure, been relentlessly told. But what do you think all those things you do and sense are? Magic. Not the television or trick stuff, but 'that really happened' type of magic. And unless I miss my guess, you are very, very sensitive to it. Extremely and unusually so. Which could present some problems but some very wonderful opportunities."

Harry thought back over his own recent musings. He had noticed something different, and that would account for it…

"Watch," said Mr. Dumbledore, as he pulled out a piece of long thin wood. "My wand, a tool witches and wizards use to aid our magic." With that, he spun it around and the desk turned into a small rabbit figurine. It glowed bright golden, as the book had.

"You did the book?" Harry gasped out, choking a little on his roast beef sandwich. "And my neck, that is what I felt before wasn't it?!"

Mr. Dumbledore nodded, delighted. "Very astute, Harry. I did indeed, both of them. The question I suppose you'd like answered is why. And that is a complicated answer indeed."

Harry hung on every word as Mr. Dumbledore began. "The magic-using world is very small, Harry. Out of all the people you have ever met or ever seen, there are likely only a very few who can use magic. Some blend into the everyday world you are used to. This is what some magic users call the Muggle, or non-magic using, sensing, or capable world. You have lived in this world for your last nine years, but many magic users cannot. This is critically important to my story, and my conjectures," he added, seeing Harry looked confused.

Dumbledore continued with a slight shift of his glasses. "You see, many years ago, a young man named Tom Riddle chose to become an evil wizard and changed his own name to Lord Voldemort."

Harry replied in surprise. "He managed to become a real lord?"

Mr. Dumbledore chuckled. "Not quite, Harry, for such a formal title do not exist in the wizarding world. And he is not someone the Muggle Queen would have supported. But we all know of such titles, and Tom wanted to seem important so others would follow him. And many did. One thing he promised was to stop Muggles from stealing magic."

Harry shook his head, confused. "But how…"

The older man's deep voice was comforting, but his words less so. "I must apologize in advance, Harry. For while I will do my best to give you as much information as I can in as linear a fashion as I can, I will not be able to explain everything in one sitting. But please do try to remember your questions and I will do my best to answer them at a later time. Suffice it to say, it is not possibly true to steal magic like this. But they were evil and it provided a handy excuse for the killing and torture that were not unknown to them. Some stood up to try to stop them, but one of Voldemort's weapons is to breed chaos and distrust, difficult enemies to defeat. It kept getting worse until one night, Tom tried to kill a baby just after killing his parents. It failed, leaving Tom vanished and the baby with a scar on his forehead."

Harry's eyes grew wide around as he reached for his own forehead.

Dumbledore nodded, the twinkle in his eye gone again. "Yes, Harry, I am afraid to say. It was you, and Tom did kill your parents. But unfortunately, Tom tried this alone, and all his supporters were not caught in the same backlash that killed Tom."

"But if you said there was distrust…" Harry said, thinking, his hand resting on his chin.

The older man smiled in approval. Bright boy! "Indeed, for who were they, his followers? We found many but not all. And they were devoted to their Lord, wanting to kill the baby who stopped their master."

Harry looked frightened, but mustered his courage as Dumbledore watched him closely. "Then why was I put with my aunt and uncle? They wouldn't be able to do anything."

The old man nodded kindly. "Almost true. However, due to your aunt's relationship to you, an old magic kept you safe in her home. One where I knew you would be safe, safer than anywhere in the world. I wanted to leave you with them while I helped round up the last of the evil followers, get things settled right."

Harry asked, "But I don't understand. Why would they even take me? I don't think they liked my mom and I know they didn't like my dad."

Dumbledore took a long sip of his drink before looking out the window for a moment. "Ah, why indeed? First, know that we tried to follow your parent's will, Harry, and leave you with some specific families, but the ones they mentioned were not available or blocked by law. That left us dire choices. You may not understand yet the power of magic to confuse and confound, but suffice to say I wanted to be positive you were safe, and knowing just which families were safe was difficult. Old magics often allow much interplay within families, so it wasn't enough I trusted a new core family, but I had to know all the relatives were safe too."

Harry couldn't help himself and asked, "Interplay…?"

After thinking for long moments as he stroked his beard, Dumbledore replied, "I am sorry Harry, that is a tricky one to answer. It is like saying it isn't enough that I trust you, but that I have to also be able to trust your cousin because he is able and likely to be where you are. That was true for many of your potential homes. That one will be easier to explain in time, okay? Yes? Ah, so kind. To continue, I could have tried to put you with a different family, with fewer protections, even with myself but I was afraid the numerous activities and roles I play would leave me vulnerable to a mistake. But there was one place, one place I knew you would be safe, no slip ups possible."

Harry shook his head, it made sense the way the older man explained it. "My aunt's house."

"Yes. No other magical could possibly gain entry and hurt you there. But once the choice was made, it got worse, far worse than I hoped. I had asked to be able to make regular visits, or have monitoring spells, to have myself or someone check on you, answer any questions, but Petunia and Vernon had only one rule if they took you in. In addition to the magical protection which I explained to them as to you, I was not to contact you, nor was I to encourage or allow anyone magical to contact you, or the contract would be null and void and they would turn you out. No spells, no contact. Why they agreed I still do not know, but those were their terms. It took a great deal of thought before I agreed, and for ever agreeing to those conditions I apologize."

Harry shook his head. It sounded like there weren't many options, and all he knew was that family went to family typically. He couldn't fault Mr. Dumbledore's logic. At least he wasn't an orphan; his aunt and uncle had shown him enough video and photos to make sure he knew to be grateful and that his fate could have been worse. A sudden thought occurred to him.

"And now that you have made contact…"

With a sad look, Dumbledore nodded. "My contract with them is null and void, and they can and most likely would choose to turn you out. If I may be so bold, Harry, please do not worry. I feel you will be much happier with your new situation. I have watched carefully, but forgive my presumption, dear boy, but it does not look like you have many friends or possessions you will miss."

Harry shrugged. The statement was disturbingly accurate. But bad as it could be at home, any change was no guarantee to be better. In a small voice that disturbed himself, Harry asked, "Where am I going, then, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled widely, clearly happy, which helped alleviate some of Harry's worry. "I will show you momentarily. If you would indulge me just a bit longer, I would finish this part of our tale even as we have finished this delicious lunch. I suspect you will soon come to the question of why I acted now."

Harry nodded. That was a question he'd considered.

Dumbledore's eye twinkle was back again suddenly. Harry marveled at how it came and disappeared with his tone. Uncle Vernon would have complained about the older man's lack of a poker face. "I have ways of sensing magic, much as you yourself do. I monitor the magic on the outside of your home, where there were wards. The most I was allowed to do. That is protection on your home and you from living with your family. Unfortunately, they have grown weaker over time, as you have doubtless felt less and less like it is a home, perhaps by seeing what other children's families and homes are like. Regardless, the wards have weakened to the point that there are other solutions which are more powerful for your protection. While not foolproof, they seem better. So after Severus and Minerva gave me independent reports from their observations, I had Severus help me develop a test."

"Who is Severus?"

Dumbledore took off his glasses and cleaned them on his robe briefly before resettling them on his nose. "Ah, he is a complicated man. He followed Tom for awhile…"

"He's evil?" squeaked Harry.

Shaking his head quickly, Dumbledore said, "Very much not. Let's say he was misguided. We can all do things we regret Harry. But he fought Tom in the most secret and dangerous of fashions when he learned what Tom was truly like. And now he helps me. So we made a magic 'trap' if you will. Quite ingenious if I do say so myself. You would only notice the magic if you were unhappy with your home life. It is more complicated than that in the making of the magic, but that is essentially what it amounts to."

"So if I was happy I wouldn't have been able to find them?" Harry suddenly became nervous. Finding all of this out was wonderful and he might never have known? No, he would have found out still, but later…

Dumbledore nodded. "You may have still sensed something. Your powers there are impressive. However, while you may have felt something, I do not believe you would have been able to find them. Much like you become accustomed to the air around you. As you did with the wards."

"So the different things I found…" he ran to a stop, not sure what his question was, but Mr. Dumbledore seemed to know.

With a soft smile, Dumbledore said, "Yes, you are quite attuned to magic. I think you will do great things Harry. You have already noticed my magic. It will perhaps not surprise you to know Severus conjured one of the spells as well. You may even guess which?"

"The onyx one," said Harry, somehow sure that the feel of magic on the tissue met the man described.

Mr. Dumbledore smiled approvingly. "It is. And what sense did it give you?"

Harry thought. "Dangerous, yet beautiful magic. Strong, disciplined, not evil, though," finished Harry, remembering.

This seemed to delight the old wizard. "Indeed? I will have to share that with him; I may finally get him to blush after all these years. Quite astute. And the final magic?"

"Softer, very pale blue, clean and comforting."

A magnanimous nod followed that evaluation. "Poppy's magic in a nutshell, Harry. She is a healer. What you would call a doctor."

Harry nodded, fascinated. "And you and Severus?"

"Ah, my failing, Harry. That would be Professor Snape to you. And I, well, I am Headmaster Dumbledore at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, although I am often called professor. Hogwarts, I am happy to add, is where you will be living if that turns out to be acceptable to you."

Harry almost wiggled. "With you?"

Mr., no, Professor Dumbledore chuckled as he stood. With a quick sweep of his wand, the table of food and drinks disappeared. "Me and a great deal of others, Mr. Potter. Shall we go see it?"

Harry nodded, happily.

"Fawkes?" the older man called, and held out his arm.

Harry barely processed the bright flash of light in the physical world as he was assaulted by the blinding light on the "magical" realm as he was starting to think of it. Sadly, thinking was something beyond him, as the light from the creature knocked him out entirely before he even saw what it was. If the other things he had seen provided a warmth and a glow, this was like being hit with an inferno. He collapsed in a heap, his head stopped from bouncing off the floor only by Dumbledore's still lightning quick reflexes.

Fawkes gave a mournful hoot as he looked down, and then hopped down to nestle softly on Harry's chest where he started chirping as he looked up at Dumbledore.

"I sense it too, old friend. This is going to complicate things a bit." Dumbledore thought briefly before quickly whispering to his phoenix, "Spinner's End, please."


	2. Chapter 2 - Being

Severus Snape could not claim to be ignorant of the dangers of mixing potions, of allowing fumes to run amok. He harped about the hazards to the Neanderthals in his classroom often enough. It was why he'd earned a warding mastery in his extra time after he'd started teaching, allowing him to find just the right set-ups that would help protect the environment without ruining the potions. It wouldn't work for professional-grade potions, but it was acceptable for all the introductory ones, which is why he now had a separate classroom for the OWLS levels and then one for those moving on to NEWTS. Albus had been after him to publish the warding scheme, or even just the theory, but the idea held little interest for him. Everyone knew warders were a bunch of attention seeking divas.

Yet, with all his professional pride, he had one ever so small quirk to his own brewing; his lessons were more 'do as I say' rather than 'do as I do'. And so he stood with his window open in the soft early morning air, with a light breeze coming through, and it mixed the potions so softly and gently that he stopped to inhale deeply.

"Mmmm," he hummed softly. "Shrivelfig, banshee tears, doxie dung," he continued as he listed off the ingredients he could identify by smell. The process always put him at ease and allowed him a relatively safe way to come up with new combinations and mixtures for his potion making. Not that he was daft enough to try it with something like the Draught of Living Death. He'd left Lucius knocked out for an entire spring vacation once to teach him that lesson. Dunderhead.

He gently swayed his hand in front of his face, pulling scents from the different potions around the room. If anyone could have seen him, they would have sworn he looked like a conductor at a symphony. Suddenly his eyes popped open in excitement, swirling pools like black holes, as he rushed to his notebook to jot down his thoughts on a possible improvement to the _confundicatius_ potion.

"I could test it on Trelawney," he murmured as he wrote, "but then I would never know if it worked. Drat. Could still be worth it."

He was right in the middle of his note taking when he heard a sudden gong announcing an arrival. He growled, stood, and then slapped a clenched fist on the nearest table with no potions on it. Sometimes as a potion master, a good rant has to wait a moment. He threw himself across the room, intent on destroying whatever miscreant had darkened his doorway.

"Dammit! I swear I will kill Voldemort himself for disturbing my …" he threw the door open to see Dumbledore standing there, eyes twinkling.

The older wizard gave him a short bow that was just a head bob with a little extra, rubbing. "Oh, feel free my boy, don't stop on my account. I mean, we both know Tom has a bit of cat to him, but I'm sure young Mr. Potter won't begrudge you one or two of the lives."

Severus stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment. "Mr. Potter? That was today? Why are you here then? Where is the little terror? What went wrong?" He looked side to side, as if the boy would be hiding behind the Headmaster. He waved the Headmaster into his foyer still looking for the boy.

"Relax, Severus," reassured the Headmaster. "He is well, for them most part." He held up a hand to relax the younger man. "Just a small surprise, a little hiccup, but you and Minerva were right. He needed to be removed."

With a snort of disapproval at being put off, Snape waved the older man into his sitting room, the door closing on its own behind them. The fireplace flared to life and the lights instantly flickered on and lit the room. Severus flopped himself down, although somehow even that move, almost violent, was still graceful. Dumbledore settled himself with a satisfied groan as Severus' charmed chair adjusted itself to his frame. Best idea he'd had in a while, giving it to Severus after winning it from Aberforth; Snape would never use it preferring Spartan furnishings, so it was always free for Albus to sit in. With a snap of Severus' fingers, a tea cart appeared in front of them and Severus served them in silence.

Once settled again, Severus stared at the Headmaster, waiting. His fingers drummed a precise beat as he waited. The pressure to go visit the boy had built greater and greater recently, his vow pushing him to know he needed to act. What he'd seen left him just able to apparate away to tell Albus instead of handling the Dursley's himself. The vow itself had helped him get away; he couldn't help the boy from prison, after all. Like some idiot godfathers who were really treasonous snakes…

"The boy is…remarkable, Severus," said Albus in almost a whisper. "So attuned to magic. He FEELS it. I have no idea how well he will do in performing magic, although his accidental examples have been quite strong. Not quite on the level of Tom, but potential to work with."

"Albus…" said Severus in a warning rumble.

The older man took off his spectacles and wiped small tears from his eyes. "Right to it, then? His spirit is unbroken, if crimped; I am afraid he has indeed suffered from his upbringing. His aunt and uncle have hit him from time to time, shown him little affection. He shows the signs. He somehow seems willing to extend some trust to new people, although it is only skin deep. True trust with him will be slow to come and easy to lose. But he desires real friends with a ferocity, much more than any riches or fame. He is bent, not broken. I must say with his difficulties and gifts put together, it makes a daunting package, my friend. It is going to likely take all of us to get him back to rights, though. I would fear if we had waited, though, so thank you Severus."

"A little Humpty Dumpty, then. Too late…" The younger man shrugged, dismissing his own efforts.

Dumbledore snorted at the reference but didn't take the bait. "No, Severus. I will not allow you dismiss your good work; you saved young Harry a great deal of anguish. So in that sense, not too late at all! You yourself have suffered far too much and for far too long. My own efforts to help you have not made you realize how special you are."

Severus shook his head, his long hair covering his face as he sat forward, almost hunching in on himself. He couldn't be occluding; his body language was not what it normally was. That was just as well; occluding could just allow small problems left undealt with the stack up. "I can't. When the boy finds out what I did…"

Dumbledore reached forward and patted the leg of the young man across from him, the most he knew he would accept, and then groaned as he sat back. "Perhaps we can let him have a go at both of us at the same time, Severus. And we will explain to him, at the proper time. But he has already shown a generous heart. Again, you are right I think. Sooner than later, lest he find out through some inauspicious means. Framing it will help him cope, Severus," he added over the start of another round of objections.

Severus finally nodded and sipped his tea. "So where is the boy, then?"

"Ah, the rub." Dumbledore played with his beard as he thought, finally getting up and walking over to the window, where he looked out at the street and craned his neck to view the small park at the end of the road. "The boy cannot come to Hogwarts yet."

Severus sprung to his feet, "Oh, no, Albus, it's clear as your nose where this is going. Not here. This is a terrible place to grow up. And with me? I barely make it through the year with those cretins. And I just got away! It is ludicrous. For me to take the role of Lily and James…"

Albus nodded. "I understand my friend, but it must be you. Harry has a very specific need of you. His sensitivity to magic…he would be in a coma at Hogwarts."

"It is that bad?" said Severus, shocked out of his diatribe.

Dumbledore nodded. "He is powerful, but not unduly so. No, he will not defeat Tom in a straight out battle of power. A battle of wills, well, perhaps; he is Lily and James' boy. But it is likely going to be his unknown gift, his power unknown shall we say, that is going to save the day. But right now, that gift is a problem. We must help train him, make it safe for him to be at Hogwarts while also able to keep it secret."

Severus gathered the trail Dumbledore was making without difficulty. "But occlumency? At 10? A Potter? Albus, surely not…"

The older man gave a small shrug. "I am open to suggestions, Severus. He need not be a master, but he must be strong enough to enter Hogwarts and be there for extended times. He is in tune with his magic enough that leading him in that path may be easier than you imagine. Control…may take longer. We may need to allow him outings with escorts to give him a break from the magic…The Room of Requirement is right out; it might take his head off." He ran into a series of mumbles as he worked on a solution. Severus could see the deep wrinkles around his mentor's eyes. No, this was not a decision Dumbledore had reached lightly.

With a deep sigh and a throwing of his head back to look at the heavens, for surely Lily was laughing looking down, he said "Fine, I'll do it. But my rules go, and I want the boy here…"

He stopped as the wards warned him of an intruder. His fingers had his wand in his hand as his other arm pushed Dumbledore behind him as he was already spinning toward the door. In the next moment, he realized just how the impossible breach of his wards had happened with no warning.

"Fawkes. Should I suppose the boy is in my spare bedroom?"

Dumbledore' eyes twinkled at the younger man's effort to protect him. "I admit I thought it would take longer to convince you, my lad, but I felt sure you would do the right thing as usual. I let Fawkes know to be keyed to certain words. Keeping young Harry unconscious for longer than necessary seemed unwise, and he cannot be near Fawkes awake yet. Humans seem to give him less trouble, even as powerful as me, if I must brag a little."

Severus rubbed his own impending headache away as best he could. If the boy stayed out for half an hour he wouldn't lose all his potions. Dumbledore seemed to read his mind, and offered to watch the boy until he woke.

"It will help him transition anyway. Just join us when you are finished, please."

The two men parted ways, and Severus could hear the older man moaning to himself about his joints as he climbed the stairs with a soft creaking of wood and bones. Severus found himself methodically going through the process of finishing his work in his lab, but without any of the focus on new concepts and mixtures he had before. Instead his thoughts were on the small boy upstairs he was about to meet. He'd seen the lad, sure enough, but this would be different. And to have to teach occlumency? In just one short summer? Rules…some fun, so the boy didn't hate home life as much as he had…

Severus had just gone on break, as this was the short phase when Hogwarts was out that Muggle schools were not. The perfect time to get out in nature and harvest some ingredients without crowds. Maybe he could take the boy. Nature settings could be ideal for occlumency landscapes after all. As could castles. Hmmm…

It was a tall ask; he would have to reconsider how to work occlumency lessons for a younger person without any real training. He should have had more to drink last night; he likely wouldn't be able to now. Maybe a house elf could help? His mind kept racing through options and making plans that were sorted and revised even as new ideas popped up frantically.

By the time he'd stoppered his last vial and started up the steps, Severus already had a training plan in mind. He heard the murmur of voices as he approached the bedroom on the left. He tapped gently on the door and slipped inside at Dumbledore's welcome.

Harry's eyes twitched quickly to the door that opened to reveal his new keeper. He knew what Mr. Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore, had said but he was a bit confused on "guardian but not exactly a guardian" logic that the aged man had used. He did feel comfortable here now.

He had awoken to find the old man looking down on him sadly, but his headache had passed.

"I am sorry, young Harry, that my good friend Fawkes is going to have to wait a bit longer for you to meet him. He was quite taken with you."

Harry looked about the small room from the bed he was on. Somehow he had been moved. A simple chest of drawers, a desk, a small window that looked out on a tree. No person. "Where are we? Who is Fawkes, sir, and why can I not meet him? Was that the ball of fire I saw before I passed out?"

The old man smiled, eyes twinkling again. "Ah, right you are Harry. Fawkes is a phoenix. A bird of myth, you may have heard of them? Right. He can be reborn from his own ashes, making him virtually immortal, but right now he is quite brilliant in his plumage and would have been a sight. In fact, he has caused a slight change of plans, and a good thing he did. I am afraid that such a creature of pure magic was a bit much for your senses, my boy, and you passed out. Had I followed my initial plan to take you direct to Hogwarts, a magical building with multi-layered wards, and ambient magic built up of a millennia, why…"

Harry gasped. "My head like to have exploded!"

Dumbledore chuckled at this; it did match his own thoughts on the Room of Requirement after all. "Not precisely but I do suspect it would have rendered you unconscious a good long time as your own magic tried to find some manner of equilibrium, and I don't know how quickly we would have identified the issue. But never mind that. For now, we will put off Hogwarts and get you used to magic via slower exposure. Instead, we are at a friend's house. Professor Snape, who we discussed before, has assented to let you live here with him while he is going to help teach you a special magic to protect your mind and let you prepare to join us at Hogwarts by the fall."

Harry reflected on their earlier talk. "Professor Snape? The onyx magic man?"

Dumbledore seemed to get a great deal of mirth from this statement, but nodded.

"And I can start class early?" Harry gushed excitedly. "And no more Dursley's? Best day EVER!"

Dumbledore held up his hand. "Not quite so rapidly, Mr. Potter. There is a reason school starts at age eleven. While you are more attuned with magic than anyone I've encountered in a VERY long time, I cannot assure you of being able to start early. Perhaps not even on time, as your sensitivity can be a curse and a gift. But," he hastened at the look of disappointment which tugged at him, "that doesn't mean you won't begin a lifetime of learning magic early, just not perhaps in formal classes."

"And Professor Snape?" His voice was annoyingly small in his own ears, but Harry was glad he had asked. What was to come of him?

Dumbledore said simply, "He will protect you, keep you for now."

Harry's forehead crinkled as he thought. "Like a guardian?"

"Hmm? Yes, much like, but not exactly. We can sort out those roles later. He is an old friend of your mother's although they had grown apart."

The older man leaned in closer, his voice dropping, and Harry leaned over too to hear better. "Bad friendships can lead one astray, Harry. Just between us, please remember Professor Snape is a wonderful man, but hardened by the consequences of bad parenting and then some bad friends. You may recognize some of this in yourself? He managed to escape and be of great help at a deep cost. He expects much of people, testing them, pushing them hard, often without explaining himself, which is why I am doing so before he joins us. So if something comes out wrong, do not worry about your place here or if he wants you here. He may just have a problem Do you understand?"

Harry nodded rapidly. Sounded ominous, and yet Harry didn't mind. He wasn't sure he trusted it. It sounded an awful lot like Uncle Vernon. But still, the Headmaster had been nice and honest and open so far, so he would give it a chance. Besides, he rather liked the sound of being able to be ominous too one day, although he would like friends.

"Good. He does not trust easily. He does not forgive easily. But he is unfailing in helping others when they need it most, often when no one else will, and no matter the cost to himself. No matter what else you find, think on that, hmm."

Harry nodded, barely keeping his jaw from dropping at the warning tones.

"And, young Harry, you have a lot in common with that background, so best you try to find good friends yourself, eh? Don't jump too hastily to trust or condemn."

Just then a knock came at the door.

"Come in, Severus."

Harry looked up rapidly at the dark man who entered. Sallow face, greasy hair, stooped stance, but with a smooth, fluid, purposeful gate. His robes swished around him a manner that was…cool! His arms were tucked into his robes, but to Harry he looked exceptionally uneasy. Harry could feel the magic in the man, the onyx swirling under the surface. While many looked fairer outside and nastier inside, this man seemed consistent through and through. Harry quickly tried to make sure the man would not kick him out.

"Hello, Professor Snape. Thank you for letting me stay here."

The man gave a short jerk of his head in acknowledgment, a short, brief movement showing and economy of effort; no wasted movement. He looked at Harry, but did not quite make eye contect. A silky voice with a touch of steel to it said, "You are welcome, Mr. Potter. We shall have an…interesting summer together, I am sure. I hope you are prepared to work. I believe Headmaster Dumbledore has probably filled you in on the urgency of our situation?"

Harry thought for a moment, realizing that the man meant he needed to be ready to go to Hogwarts in short months. He nodded. At Professor Snape's raised eyebrow, he hastened, "Yes, sir."

A curt, "Good," was the response.

At this, Dumbledore stood. "I will check in from time to time with Professor Snape, Harry, and will be here if you need me. However, there is much I must prepare, and as you will learn I do wear an unfortunate number of hats. I may not see you when I visit as I may be checking in late or even just through small magical means that should not disturb you in the meantime, until Professor Snape informs me of how things are progressing. Do not mistake that for disinterest, Harry. But while you and Professor Snape have much to do here, we have much to do outside of this building to prepare for you too, and I will be heading that effort. Do you have any questions, my dear boy?"

Harry shook his head again, the bed creaking softly. Dumbledore took his leave then. Snape just stared at Harry a moment as they heard the old wizard walk slowly down the steps and then out the door, closing it behind him. Severus then looked at Harry and tilted his head as if he wanted to speak and then stopped himself. He started again with a small shake of his head.

With a silky voice that somehow had a rumble somewhere between thunder and a purr, he said, "I hope you will feel comfortable here soon, Mr. Potter. I am sorry your family did not treat you any better than mine treated me."

The boy stared at him in shock.

Severus nodded at the questioning eyes. "I would prefer that stay between us, naturally." He ended sternly, and the boy nodded furiously. "Good. I just wanted to assure you I understand at least some of what you are going through. This has been a busy day. We will get to formal introductions and ground rules, Mr. Potter, so you can know what to expect. Before we do, may I try something to check your sensitivity? I will endeavor not to put you in pain."

Harry shrugged, then nodded. "Okay."

Severus kept himself from wincing at the number of social faux pas that were rapidly mounting. Etiquette lessons too, then. Making a mental note, he pulled his wand and silently a small beam of light hit the bed under the boy. Harry's eyes grew large again, but as Severus observed, he did not look to be in discomfort. A good first step.

"Tell me what you just noticed, Mr. Potter."

Harry's large eyes looked back up from the bed. He bounced experimentally. He started speaking slow, but eventually an excited torrent came forth he couldn't hold. "The bed no longer squeaks. Was that a spell? It felt a bit like the one on the tissue."

"Oh?" asked Severus, not wanting to derail this by asking a specific question. Fascinating. "And?"

Encouraged, Harry started listing off. "Well, it felt like your spell on the tissue too. It was a purple light, but it has flecks of onyx around it, like it was your signature on it. But I don't see the bed aglow like the tissue was. It was softer, though, without much of the heat of other spells I've felt. But it felt like you, like your magic from before I mean. Like, I could tell that was from the same person as before. Unless a lot of people feel alike…do they? Are there magical signatures? Can you hide them?"

Severus sat down in a small chair he conjured, which left Harry gaping again. "The tissue was a spell designed to glow. This was not. As for signatures, as you reference them, I would not know, Mr. Potter. I do not feel magic the same way you do. I suspect you shall only know by meeting more and more people, and seeing how close their magic seems to one another."

Harry thought and then said in a small voice, "Does this mean I AM a freak?"

"No!" said Severus too forcefully, for the boy jumped back into the headboard. Curse Petunia and her walrus of a husband. "No," he said again more softly. "Magic has so many forms and skills, no two people are alike. How boring would that be? But you might have found a new space to develop our understanding of magic. You shall have to experiment and pay attention."

Harry nodded. They had covered that in school. "Like a science experiment."

Professor Snape gave a small smile that was closer to a grimace, and so faint it was easy to miss. "Yes, although perhaps don't call it an experiment to others. They may think you intend to turn them into a frog."

Harry's eyes widened. "Is that a real thing?"

Snape nodded.

"Woah."

Snape moved to the door, and beckoned for Harry to follow. "We shall have all summer for that. Now, it looks like you could use some food, and I know I could. Shall we go learn about each other over a meal?"

Harry was startled to realize he was hungry, given it seemed like he'd just eaten with Dumbledore. However, the sun was shifting outside and shadows were getting longer even as the days were reaching their longest. How long had he been out?

He nodded. At another arched eyebrow, he said aloud, "Yes, sir."

Severus nodded approvingly. "Much better. Come, young charge, and I will tell you some of your mother. And later…" he headed off the excited babble from the boy, "if you avoid excessive behaviors, sometime this summer if we are able to travel and explore, I may show you places your mother and I visited together."

"Really? You knew my mother?" said Harry as he followed the man who moved fluidly down the steps. Harry tried to imitate the smooth movement that kept Professor Snape's head from moving.

"Oh, yes. We were excellent friends," he said as he led the boy into the kitchen, indicating the living room, formal dining room, and potions lab as they moved to the kitchen. "Full disclosure, I was not friends with your father. We actually were quite antagonistic. I believe I have some photos of them, though, that I can share later. Perhaps tomorrow, for we actually have a great deal yet to do today."

Harry nodded acquiescence, feeling like he was in heaven. The man might look severe, and even feel severe, but with just that last statement, Harry already felt more comfortable than he had with the Dursleys. And the house was magical! How cool was that?

There were moving photographs lining the hallway, that seemed to loop every five or ten seconds, but they waved at him! Each had a small thins aura around them, like the halo sometimes seen around the moon. He could see some of the potion-making equipment in the lab when Professor Snape showed him the room and declared it off limits for now. There, the magical has shifted like the _aurora borealis_, almost dancing. Harry was so entranced by the sight he stopped and stared, and missed Severus' thoughtful look.

Harry was quickly distracted by the appearance of a small creature, big ears atop her head and wearing a smart black robe with a crest on it. The creature's aura was like a black sparkled sky; different and less aggressively outward than Fawkes' aura had been, but it still created an unpleasant pressure in Harry's head. Harry turned quickly away, and squeezed his eyes shut, legs feeling weak.

"A light dinner is ready in the dining room, Professor," said the little creature, ears wiggling as she gave a soft bow but looked nervously at Harry.

Professor Snape's smooth voice seemed to delight the elf, "Well done, Bispy. Thank you. This is Mr. Harry Potter, Bispy. He will be joining us for the summer. Mr. Potter has an extreme sensitivity to magic, I'm afraid. I think for now we're going to have to plan on you working around rooms he isn't in. That should be good enough for now?"

Harry heard the question in the voice, and nodded as he leaned against the wall for support.

"Needless to say," continued Severus in a kind voice, "I think we need to plan on you not popping in or out around him unless in an emergency. Not quite a magical quarantine, as we must build his resistance, but he must start by getting used to low doses of ambient magic and active magic first, I think."

The elf's ears flapped as she nodded in agreement, looking sorrowfully at the boy who was little bigger than her. She gave a short bow and slowly moved backward out of sight.

With a wave, he took Harry to eat their meal of herb encrusted chicken, braised carrots, and seared asparagus. Severus gave him a brief lesson on the silverware and place settings; it was clear from the boy's face he had no idea why you would need more than one fork.

"So what was that…?" Harry wasn't sure what word to use to avoid offending anyone. 'Creature' seemed inappropriate for a being that could converse with you.

"Bispy is a house elf," he said at Harry's question. "They are not slaves, I assure you. They are empowered by the magic of the wizards and witches they serve, a very symbiotic relationship. Bispy will respond to your requests, within reason."

"What is within reason?" asked Harry, nibbling on a piece of bread.

"Wait until your mouth is empty, please."

Harry blushed in embarrassment.

Severus gave a soft, uncomfortable smile. "You are not to blame for this, Mr. Potter, and should not be embarrassed. Yet. If it continues after you have been better educated, then you may feel differently. Your relatives lacked for many things, proper care and etiquette among them. I will help make sure your manners are appropriate by the time you go to Hogwarts."

Harry ducked his head, "Thank you, sir. What do I call you?"

"Sir is fine, if you prefer. Professor Snape otherwise is good, even when not in school. It makes it easier to remember and avoid bad habits." Severus had found it easy to use this line to prevent any confusion from students when he was younger, and still used the line as a standard now.

"Now, back to your question. You may ask Bispy for what is acceptable if I am out. While no one unacceptable should be able to get through my wards, Bispy is capable of protecting you or getting you to a safe place if necessary. So if you are ever uncomfortable, call her. She can hear you from anywhere she is. Unless there is an emergency, she will pop into an adjacent room and walk to you, but avoid getting too close."

Harry nodded. "Why did she and the bird, phoenix, affect me so differently?"

Severus nodded. Time to start the boy to thinking. "An expected question, but one you could surely improve upon and not waste my time asking something you already suspect. I will not suffer dunderheads lightly. Come, Mr. Potter, think more about what you know and rephrase."

That took the boy aback. He gaped like a fish and sat embarrassed for a moment. But the professor just watched him patiently, waiting. Harry's brows furrowed and a fist came up to his lips, which moved rapidly as the by muttered through thoughts. "I'm sensitive to magic, so they're magic, but so was other stuff I've seen. But those were small, not alive. I felt your spell, but that too was small. But you're big and I don't feel the same effect, so it isn't size…"

Severus nodded, "So your revised question would be…?"

With a slow start, the boy got out, "Are...is…do they affect me…more because they are magical? That doesn't seem right, though, because people are magical. At least some of them."

In a judicious tone, Severus approved. "Not bad, Mr. Potter. You and I are magical in the sense that we use magic, aim it to our will. But we are not made of magic; we can live without it. House elves cannot; they will die without access to a wizard, a home, to symbiotic magic. Fawkes and phoenix ARE magic. It is magic in a condense, physical form, as far as its effect on you is concerned. So it appears there are scales to your sensitivity. You can feel spells, and auras even, but they do not incapacitate you. Ergo, we can hope to build more resistance to other things over time. I may even be able to come up with a potion to help, if you would be willing to be my assistant."

Harry nodded eagerly.

"Then use your words, Mr. Potter. It is much politer."

Remembering the cool aura he had seen hanging over the room, Harry had no hesitation. "Yes, please, sir!"

Severus nodded softly and finished his water with a last long gulp. It would normally have refilled instantly, but evidently Bispy was taking the magical quarantine thing even further than Severus meant. "Our goal is to work on your resistance until you can withstand magical places, which have seeped up magic over centuries, have active wards hanging over them, active spells maintaining photos and moving stairs and the like, and of course, hundreds of wizards and witches casting spells."

Harry's mouth fell open. "I'm not sure I could stand any of that," he said sadly, looking down.

Severus tried to smile again. "Do not despair, Mr. Potter; there is little outside of death magic cannot fix."

He waited to get an acknowledgment before continuing. "Now, to your much earlier question. I expect you to keep your room tidy, including your bathroom. Developing healthy habits is easier done at your age. We will decide together a small series of chores that will work you through basic life skills, like grocery shopping, laundry, and so on. You need to learn these things. When you are ready, we will see about visiting Gringotts, the wizarding bank, so you can learn about your finances."

Harry cleared his throat. This had worried him since the Headmaster had mentioned a school. "Why a bank? That reminds me, sir, how can I afford to go to Hogwarts? I have no money and Aunt…"

Severus cut him off. "Your parents, Mr. Potter, left you a reasonable amount of money that will see you through Hogwarts and beyond, I am sure. They were not exceptionally wealthy, as far as I know, but they both had excellent jobs. Your father was an auror, or wizarding policeman. It paid well. Your mother was an Unspeakable in the department of Mysteries. They are paid exceptionally well, as their skills and silence are both rewarded handsomely. Needless to say, I know little about their work beyond that, I'm afraid."

They ate in an easy silence after that as Harry processed the information he had heard. When Severus was sure Harry had eaten enough, they stood and he lead Harry to his small library. He quickly thumbed through the shelves and picked out the beginning books he gave to every Slytherin. _Etiquette for the Elite_, _Famous Wizarding Families_, and _Hogwarts: A History_. For good measure, he also gathered a copy of all the texts for the first year curriculum, and stacked them on the reading table set to one side of the room, opposite the fireplace and leather couch. Harry's eyes grew bigger with each new book, clearly making the connection that he was going to be reading all of these.

Severus gave a running explanation as he did so for each book he pulled. "Those are your introductory courses. Might as well start reading through those; it will make things easier when school begins. There are paper and writing implements in the desk in your room for taking notes, which we will work on. Please do not mark in these books. And this is _Magical Creatures_ so you can learn more about just what might set you off. Dragons are definitely out for now, and unicorns…"

"Those are real?!"

Raising a forestalling hand, Severus replied, "Yes, and save your questions. Read first, question after. That is why books exist. And everything in that book is real, not some Lovegood daydream."

He then added one more book, the introductory novella-sized piece that all Muggle-borns received, _So You're a Wizard_…

"Now, Harry, let's take these upstairs and get you set in your room. No, leave them there. Bispy will have them there before us, I am sure."

As they walked back upstairs, Harry noticed the darkness outside, and was stunned at how late it was. But what a day!

Walking into his room, the books were stacked neatly on his bedside table. Severus showed him were his clothes already were stored, including pajamas.

"Now, Mr. Potter, it is getting late, you've had a big day, and we have much to begin tomorrow in your training. So, bedtime is 8:00. That is in bed, cleaned, and no need to get out of bed until morning except a possible need for the loo. Lights out is half an hour later, so you may read quietly. Your light will go out precisely at 8:30. If you have need of me, just call Bispy and she will let me know. Otherwise, be cleaned and dressed and down for breakfast by 8 in the morning, okay? I will have a chime set to go off at 7:30 just to be sure you are awake."

At Harry's nod, Severus finished. "Very well, then. Welcome to Spinner's End, Harry."

After the man left in another flowing sweep of his robes, Harry got cleaned and changed. Before he got in bed, he looked out the window. He could see a lamp-lit street, quite quaint in its own way, although run down a little now. There were old trees doting the neighborhood, with a park just at the end of the way. That could be fun without his cousin around.

He crawled into bed and looked at the stack of books. Where to start? Learning about being a wizard seemed important. But magical creatures; he'd already met two! At the start of the day he hadn't even known about magic! He had a sudden giggle he couldn't stop as he imagined he'd hit his head when Dudley tripped him, and he was making this all up in his head. So vivid for a dream! No, it wasn't a dream, he concluded rapidly.

Then he remembered the flowing lights, the magic inside the potion room. That! He wanted to see more about that! He picked up the book called, _Table for Brew_… Professor Snape said that while it didn't cover any potions specifically, it covered WHY things should be done as they were, how things interacted. If that was anything like spells, that could be cool. He flipped the cover open and quickly was engrossed.

Severus was walking by, ostensibly NOT to check on the boy, when the lights went out.

"Aw, nuts!" came the small, hushed voice from inside. Severus heard the sound of the book being put down, though, and the boy shuffling under the covers.

Avoiding a soft chuckle of his own, Severus continued silently down the hall to his own room. Perhaps the boy had more of Lily in him than met the eye…


	3. Chapter 3 - Spinning

Chapter 3 – Spinning

Severus sipped his coffee in his living room, reading the Daily Prophet. Mostly a waste of good paper, but every now and then something worthwhile came through. But not today, evidently…

He tossed it aside in favor of the new edition of _Potions Portents_, shifting to get more comfortable in his seat. None of the students knew he had a regular column in it, using the pseudonym S. Prince, but it allowed him a chance to say what he wanted about potions without risking any backlash against him or Hogwarts. Or Voldemort, either, if he chose to focus on potions that would be harder to justify as ones beneficial to the Dark Lord, although quite honestly given the man's predilections, Severus wasn't sure that EVERY potion could have some relevance with just a moment or two of thought. Just to be safe, Severus had tried to come up with an excuse for each and every potion he had ever made, and managed an easy explanation for even the first-year ones. The problem, of course, was getting the Dark Lord to bequeath that moment or two of explanation before acting. Severus did not miss those days.

He'd been mulling over Potter's problem deep into the night, and it had woken him up early. He'd scoured what there was in his own small library that wasn't potion related first. He felt the solution would be potion-based, obviously, but it never hurt to try other options. But nothing he had came close to providing a solution. Hogwarts, might have something, but going there was out of the question, as was leaving the boy alone. Who knew what trouble he could get into? Besides, Albus had the head for those kind of solutions in addition to the access to the library. Poppy would check the medical.

He would focus on potions; given that Severus spent his salary on almost nothing but ingredients and potions books, he had every major offering on potions in the last century. Some combination of the sensory deadening potion along with magical inhibitor, perhaps, but that wiuld depend on the boy's medical condition too…

A soft chime went off, warning him of an incoming floo request. It was such a simple thing to add, instead of having witches and wizards just showing up to your house, even if they were guests. Of course, Dumbledore and Poppy had override authority, just in case he came back from a mission to hurt to help himself but hadn't ever needed it.

Severus moved smoothly and deliberately over to the fireplace. Poppy. He should have known she would be able to keep from getting her hands on the boy as soon as she could. Of course, Potter hadn't come downstairs yet. He did have ten minutes left on the timer, and Severus had heard some dull thumps when the first alarm went off, so the little urchin should be up. Severus chided himself; there was no real vehemence behind the epithets he used toward the boy. Somehow he was…okay…with that. The boy was clearly not like James in spite of the unfortunate facial similarity. So long as Severus reminded himself to look for Lily, he should be okay.

He opened the floo to Poppy, who smoothly stepped out a moment later.

Unfortunately, that was the moment Potter chose to come down the steps, and it became readily apparent the floo, at least in active transport mode, was one more thing he would need to avoid for some time. The sight was too much for the boy to handle, or the magical aura was. Whichever, it knocked the boy out and send him flopping face-first down the steps. Severus whipped out his wand and just after the first _smack_ had caught the boy and floated him to land softly on his back at Poppy's feet. Blood punctuated the steps and at least a tooth or two had be knocked out. Damn.

Poppy was already at work. "My goodness, Severus," she spoke as she waved her wand, "Albus told me it was bad, but he can't even be NEAR the floo, let alone in it? How are we going to fix this before school starts? The poor dear."

She popped open her satchel to pull out vials Severus recognized as Incisor Inciter and Tooth Tightener. Those would restore the teeth missing and strengthen any others knocked loose. She spelled them directly into Harry's stomach, and Severus nodded happily. Too many people thought you kept needed potions in your mouth as that was where the problem was, but the reality was these potions were blood focused and would heal the body from the inside. The nurse then waved her wand again, and with a soft pop the boy's nose straightened.

"And the septum too. Wow, he just went right out on it, didn't he?" said Poppy, fussing as she flipped her wand to set the inside of the boy's nose to rights as well.

Severus had a sudden urge to put up a sign like in the Muggle factories, reset to "zero days without an accident". The boy was going to be a nightmare.

With a nod from Poppy, Severus levitated Potter to his couch in the living room, Poppy following along silently for the moment. Once Severus had placed Potter on the sofa, she went to work on her complete diagnostic.

"Well, he is malnourished, a little damage there. You think two weeks of growth potion?"

"I had planned on three to be safe," he admitted. Leave it to a Potter, but he was sure two weeks wouldn't be enough with those genes. Lily's half could only do so much…

With a nod, she said, "A little extra won't hurt with that one. Some old breaks, but I'm not sure they are worth taxing his body for, not when we have to focus on his other issue." She hummed as she waved her wand and a colored display flickered above the boy. Severus leaned in carefully to look closely at the small red flares on it, the signs of current or old but incompletely healed damage.

He knew enough to read for basic injuries and emergencies. Clavicle. Forearm. Both past breaks. Four previously broken fingers. One spiral break on the other arm. Contusions on back and around the neck. Deep bruises on buttocks. Bone bruise on the thigh. And yet the boy moved as if he had no pain at all, no complaints. The cynical part of Severus' head reminded him that Potter had just learned about magic; of course he'd been distracted. Today would be different. The overwhelming newness could lessen enough for the pains to take more precedence. But as bad as these wounds were, and they demanded a return visit to the Dursleys, they weren't the primary problem moving forward.

"Anything about his sensitivity, Poppy?"

She shook her head sadly. "Dumbledore was right; his core is progressing well, but it isn't so unusual that we can put it in the realm of Albus or Voldemort, so those kids' books suggesting a new age of Merlin will be disappointed. He's going to be well above average, but he's not THAT powerful. His core is the yellow and white maelstrom-like ball here," she said as she jabbed and pointed with her wand.

She continued. "The weird part is here, this black spot on his forehead coinciding with his scar. Not sure what that is, but I don't like the look or feel of it. Severus?"

Severus nodded in agreement. He wouldn't voice it until he had a chance to go over it with Albus, but if felt like Lily and yet the Dark Lord somehow. What had that imbecile delved into this time?

With a tight focus, Severus stayed on target, though. "So, there is no reason you can identify for his sensitivity? No locus for it, nothing to work on directly?"

With a sad shake of her head, Poppy said, "No. Wizards and witches don't really have a certain place where magical sensing is located. It's all over as far as we know. You can see his core looks fine, and I don't see how that could be the cause. Not saying it isn't, but I don't see it."

She paused, thinking again. "Albus has said it would be best if we could avoid notice…"

"I concur. Systemic problem, with a sensitivity issue, means a potions solution is likely our best bet, I would think. It's almost textbook, except for the fact that we've never seen a case quite like it."

"I agree," said the nurse, "but that does limit our ability to get help for the boy. My friend Lazarus at the clinic could help. Maybe I can talk to him in generalities. He does have a library to die for, so maybe something is there if I can't find anything at Hogwarts. As good as our library is, it doesn't focus on medicine. Surely there's been a case like this before…If I see a chance to get more information, I'm going to take the risk. He needs help, Severus! Falling down steps because a floo goes off? He'd never survive in our world, and we cannot have that!"

Severus saw nothing to add to that comment. "Other than that, is he okay for now?"

The nurse nodded, thinking. "Your potion, and I think a bone strengthener likely wouldn't be bad; it has been known to heal already mended bone too, when not done correctly. And then start a regimen of exposure and building of endurance and strength. The psychological issues…"

"Will be part of all of our efforts for some time, I suspect."

"I can help when you need time, Severus."

He thanked her appreciatively. "Then I think, unless there is something else, we'd better wake Potter here and let him meet you."

With a swish of her wand, Harry' gave a little jerk, and soon his eyes started to flutter. "P-professor Snape?" he asked groggily, trying to get oriented. "I think it may have happened again." He touched his face carefully. "I fell…"

"You did indeed. This is Madame Pomfrey," he said as he waved over to the school nurse who was smiling and waving gently. "She is the school nurse at Hogwarts, and as such likely to become well-acquainted with you. She patched you up today." His sardonic tone was not lost on the boy, who ducked his head.

"Pleasure to meet you, Madame. Thank you!"

He sat up, and the nurse hastened to slow him from trying to stand. "Well met, Mr. Potter. I hope you do not take after your father; he was in my care too much and he even sent or two too many boys to my care too."

At that, Harry seemed to be fully awake and looked horrified. "He sent people to you?!"

Madame Pomfrey nodded, not even looking the least bit guilty despite Severus clearing his throat meaningfully. Best the boy learn no one is perfect now. She seen Severus' injuries a few too many times, and while Severus was capable of taking care of himself in a scrap, he likely wouldn't protect himself in this instance. "He did. He could be a bit like your cousin, it sounds like. While he grew out of it, he did take it out on too many boys, like Severus here…"

"Madame," hissed Severus.

"Tish tosh, Severus. He needs to know. You weren't perfect, and you hit back, but you almost never started anything. Harry," she said, turning back to the boy, "you will find the wizarding world can be too quick to put people on a pedestal as well as to take them down. Given your parents' sacrifice, people will be reticent to tell you about the real people they were, with strengths AND weaknesses. But I can tell already from just your eyes and body language that, as hard as it can be, you want to know the truth."

Harry nodded, arms folded in around himself protectively, but fascinated. "He did grow out of it, then?"

She nodded. "Your mother would never have finally accepted him otherwise," she said firmly.

Harry looked out in the distance. "Then I should let Dudley have a try when we're older. I don't think I can take Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon, though."

Severus said darkly, "They are long since adults and should know better."

"Now, Harry," said Madame Pomfrey gently, "can you tell me if anything is hurting? Anything sore, even old aches that pop up before a rain or the like? You'll find magic can help with many of these. And Severus and I are quite god at keeping secrets if need be."

Severus nodded, but marveled at her Slytherin side. She didn't say they wouldn't do anything with the knowledge, just not reveal it to others. He could work with that…

"Well," he said hesitantly, eyes bouncing back and forth between them, "my shoulder does ache sometimes."

She nodded and waved her wand to perform an unnecessary scan, but better to make him think he hadn't already been checked thoroughly. "I sense an old break, Harry. A bad one that didn't heal properly."

He shrugged. "I fell."

Poppy want to call that out for the poppycock it was but just nodded. "If you say so, Harry. Perhaps when we know each other better you can tell me more. Severus has some potions which will help with that and correct it all, although it may be uncomfortable."

"We will try to find something to take your mind off of it; perhaps some pictures of your mother and some stories."

Harry nodded so eagerly Severus had no doubt that was the best solution, capable of handling even Skele-gro.

Poppy packed her bag. "Well, Harry, I'm not sure if that school of yours focused on the importance of hygiene, proper diet, drinking enough, and a regular sleep pattern, but all are essential. Eat everything Severus gives you, drink every potion and every drink on the table, and mind your bedtimes. Exercise too is important; perhaps you can get Severus outside with you. It would do him good!"

She quickly bustled to the door and slammed it behind her as Severus sputtered and looked at Harry with an ominous glare that made it clear the boy had better not even think about it. Unfortunately, Potter quailed in his seat so much that Severus had to reign himself in.

He sighed internally. The boy had almost none of James in him at all; James would have smirked and had a plan to ask Severus to go outside five times a day. Even Lily would have asked every day or two after such a command, out of concern though. It looked like Severus would need to be even more careful in his looks. This was going to be hard! How could he snap at dunderheads whose carelessness risked everyone else's health if he softened up on Harry? And yet Harry couldn't take that treatment yet.

Severus was so lost in his thoughts he almost missed the boy saying quietly, "Perhaps we could just walk to that little park down the way?"

The boy had some spunk after all! Severus went from elation that the boy wasn't completely spineless to frustration that his potions were going to wait even more. "That would be acceptable," he agreed. "That is one of the places I met your mother, after all."

Harry nodded as if he expected it, but couldn't keep the smile from his eyes. "I hoped." Then he became more serious. "Can we go later today?"

Severus thought it over. As much as he wanted to start testing as soon as possible, the boy would need time outside. Time to relax, something to all appearances he had little of prior to now.

"Perhaps after we get through some work, Mr. Potter. After all, we have some serious work to do together. But," he finished as the boy seemed to sag, damn Lily's eyes, "while hard work should be its own reward at times, maybe we can reward ourselves with a trip to the park if we put in some good effort. What do you say, Mr. Potter?"

Nodding, Harry asked in a small voice, "Do you think you can help me, sir?"

Severus gave a small smile that disappeared as fast as a sliver of sun on a cloudy day. As he spoke he led Harry toward the dining room, where Bispy should have breakfast ready and waiting. "Mr. Potter, I believe you will find that the world of potions can do an amazing number of things. We can put a stopper in death even. If the potion doesn't exist, it is only because it hasn't been made yet. But it can be."

Harry's eyes grew larger hearing this.

"I believe you saw my potion lab yesterday when we walked by? Good. First we will work on your stamina by exposing you to magic and seeing what your limits are and start to build up some resistance. Then after lunch, we will reward ourselves with some potion time, and then take a trip to the park before dinner. Then clean up, some reading and personal time before bed."

They sat down for breakfast, a mix of cut fruit and oatmeal with juice. They began feeling each other out. Severus laid out his rules and punishments, with no spanking or physical punishments and no withholding of food, but instead focused on lessons that would cement why a particular behavior was dangerous or off limits and why Harry didn't care to protect himself as asked. Harry seemed astonished and eager to please. Even without trying to use legilimency Severus could tell the boy did not want to be sent away. There was a desperation to please. He sighed; it was disconcerting to see on the face of a Potter.

Harry wolfed his down, a sign of his interest in potions, perhaps? It couldn't be ignored, however.

"Complete one bite before starting the next if you please, Mr. Potter."

The boy stopped chewing and looked up from where he was leaning down to his food. "Mm…"

"Sit up; your spoon goes to your mouth, not the other way around. And do empty your mouth before what I am sure is to be a spectacular apology. It dims the whole point if you show me what you're chewing in the process." Severus didn't manage or try to keep the sarcastic cut out of his voice, and the boy winced.

"I'm sorry, sir," came the whispered apology.

Severus pondered; the boy was too timid. He needed to learn some backbone while also learning manners and comportment. Slytherins would eat him alive, and yet it was quite possible that would be the best home for him.

_Dammit, Albus, I'm a potions master not a finishing school!_

Perhaps the boy could be trained to love potions, though, that would be worth it. Severus couldn't help but think about being able to rub it in James' face. It would have been awesome; even just the thought of it was delicious. Of course, Lily would object but be proud at the same time…

Severus shook his head seeing the boy still clenching his arms about himself. _Too much time dwelling in the past_, he chided himself. _Move along_. _Maybe put into effect the little things Minerva and Albus had been asking for over the years. Maybe I could practice too. For Lily, I'll try. If only I had learned to control my tongue earlier, this would be easier. Urgh, this is going to be hard…but if I can handle the Dark Lord I can handle the Dark Haired Menace. _He didn't notice Harry observing his internal struggle carefully, thoughtfully.

Hesitating as if not trusting himself to speak without sarcasm, Severus said, "I am…sorry, Mr. Potter. My lesson was well intended, but I could have delivered it better. One of the professional hazards of teaching potions; I'm afraid I can be quite harsh to many, abrupt at best. Part of it is my own failing, but part is due to job hazards. You see, potions can explode." _Since when do I explain anything?_

Harry looked up. "Explode?" His eyes widened; that could be interesting.

Severus snorted; it was a wonder pre-teen boys ever made it to teenage-dom. He nodded. "Indeed. And if I do not correct behavior immediately, they can hit innocents, burn, boil, transform, the mind boggles at what can be unleashed by the uninitiated. So I can be curt, short, and cutting to get to the heart of the matter and correct behavior as quickly as possible, at the expense of manners. Sometimes. I…apologize, Mr. Potter."

Harry stared at him. As the silence drew out, Severus realized it was likely few adults had ever actually apologized to the boy, or even talked to him. Albus, Poppy, even himself with his sardonic nature, it could be weird. Severus knew that well enough.

"Well, Mr. Potter, if you have finished eating?" Severus wiped gently at his lips and watched the boy mimic his actions carefully. Perhaps he could teach him that way?

The boy nodded.

Not able to keep his own excitement from creeping into his voice, Severus said, "Then let's try some different types of magic to see your limits and then introduce you to the wonder that is potions."

The boy's chair was pushed back and he was on his feet with the alacrity of a cat. Severus said carefully, "Always push your chair back in carefully, Harry, and place your napkin beside your plate. Bispy will take care of it once we are clear of the room."

The boy nodded, this time without withdrawing in on himself. "Can Bispy hear us at all times?"

Severus looked at him, interested. "She will know if you are talking to her, why?"

The boy looked up at the ceiling for some reason, and said softly, "Thank you Bispy."

A soft, lilting chime dinged. "That is her saying 'You're welcome,' Mr. Potter. Now, let's go to the sitting room, where Bispy has cleared us some room to work."

Severus rapidly took the boy through a series of tests. He decided to start with the floo to see just what the issue was. Starting the fire magically was fine; Harry found that part fascinating, and explained the feel of the magic being used.

"Can you sense the spell, feel it before it is cast like you know it is about to be cast? What is the experience?" Severus asked, genuinely curious about just what the boy could feel.

Harry cocked his head, thinking. "I think I can feel it as if the magic is building up, coal..col…"

"Coalescing?"

"That's it, coalescing, about to spring, and then I can feel the…intent? Like that spell felt warm but without any darkness."

That was interesting. Severus looked at the crackling fire. That would be a very helpful talent if trained, to detect spells and know which to avoid, which were feints or low energy spells that could be overcome. There was potential in that alone.

"Well, Mr. Potter, we shall work on that later then. For now, let me show you how the floo works, although we will not use it; your experience today of the magic getting pushed through the system indicates we cannot hope for that yet. Now, what we do is take a pinch of floo powder, here," he handed the pot for Harry to examine, which the boy did, fascinated by the swirl of magic he saw floating around it.

"We then toss it in the fire. Actually, you'd better stand back at first, until we see how you react. It hit you all the way over on the stairs last time."

Harry moved back to the wall, where Severus had him take a seat on the floor. He stared nervously at the fire. "And this is a way to travel?"

"And to communicate; you can talk through connected grates as well. Now watch carefully and let me know if you feel any discomfort."

Severus tossed a pinch in the fire, and it flared green. Harry's head jerked back so hard it made an audible thump.

"I'm okay," he said sheepishly at Severus' stare. "Just surprised me."

"Can you feel it? Is it too intense? Please be honest; if we are to tailor a potion to your needs, we need to get a precise picture of what we are dealing with."

Seeing the black head bob up and down, Severus stepped into the fire, but without calling a destination and without looking away from Harry. Still not calling a destination, Severus stepped back out. The boy was already holding his head and squinting his eyes face contorted in pain. But the boy wouldn't quite close his eyes either, so fascinated was he with the magic.

"Right, well that's out too for now. No worries, Harry, we will find a lot more that we can cover and you can handle as we build toward things like this."

So, if the floo was too much then what? Severus then took the boy through a series of tests. He put a disillusionment charm on the boy, and the boy had managed to hold it for a few moments before passing out. So much for the idea of taking him out in public without getting noticed. Not that they could go anywhere magical, but still.

Once he revived Harry, he managed to go outside with the boy and summon the Knight Bus, but Harry had cringed so hard, Severus had begged off the ride saying Harry was sick, and hurried the boy back inside.

Harry waved of Severus' hesitant apology. "I need to do this, I know, Professor Snape. And it's just so cool! But do you think there is hope? Really? I won't get sent back?" He voiced his greatest fear softly.

"You will not get sent back to that abysmal place. Believe me, Mr. Potter, if anyone had known what it was like, if we'd been allowed contact, you'd have never been there. No, our problems will begin in two ways possibly, but there are solutions. First, if we cannot solve the problem by the end of summer and school starts, as I must be there. In that case, we would need to find you a different suitable home, which the Dursley's certainly are not! The second, I suppose I should warn you of, is that I sometimes as a potion master, lives are at risk and I have to deal with some unsavory types and rarely with my godson, so there is an off chance I will ask you to go to your room and stay there with Bispy watching over you. In those situations, please do not hesitate to follow my directions, and I will ask in advance you ignore my tone in those moments."

The boy nodded, but still looked concerned. Severus quickly decided to change his strategy. Instead of trying to find the limits, he decided to try to get the boy some success to build on. He was thankful he hadn't started with occlumency, planning to save that until the boy could identify the feel of his own magic, and then use that to guide his mental processes.

And that was when he hit a breakthrough. The boy had been taken with the potions lab.

_Clear sign of intelligence. Mother's genes_.

It had started with Harry's gaping mouth and head-on-a-swivel process of taking inventory of the potions lab. It was so intense Severus had to remind him twice that he wasn't allowed into the lab without Severus there. Finally assured the boy had processed the directive, Severus began giving him a tour of the lab, the stations, the fires, types of cauldrons and uses, knives, cutting boards, and what differences they all made. Harry hung on every word. And then came the ingredients…

While many were inert, common Muggle ones, others were intensely magical. At Severus' question for Harry to indicate which ones stood out, Harry started indicating ones and listening raptly as Severus explained each one, why it was magically imbued, and what it did in various potions. Harry clearly had a quick mind, as his questions showed an ability to tie things together in a way that showed true understanding.

"So, aconite and wolfsbane are the same thing? And that's why those two potions are similar?"

"Well done, Mr. Potter. If you were in Slytherin I would give you points for that. Be sure you are always thinking in class, and not just listening."

"What is Slytherin?"

Severus started putting the mermaid tears and doxie dung back on the shelf. The boy had found it funny those two things shone so brightly. Perhaps he was right at that. "Hogwarts is separated into four distinct houses, and you get sorted into one when you arrive. Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious, Ravenclaw for those who desire knowledge most, Hufflepuff for the loyal and true, and Gryffindor for the brave and impetuous." _Maybe not quite fair, but too bad Minnie!_

Harry nodded. "So if I want real friends, I should go to Hufflepuff?"

Severus shook his head, mentally apologizing to Lily that the boy thought of it that way. "You will have friends in any house, Mr. Potter. It does not mean those in houses other than Hufflepuff are not loyal and true, just like it does not assure that everyone inside that house is completely loyal and true. All people lie at least some, after all. No, it is more a question of what guides you most. If you wish to shine, Slytherin. If you wish to understand, Ravenclaw. If you wish to be around friends or serve others, but be in the background perhaps, then Hufflepuff. If you want to lead the charge when you see a problem, Gryffindor."

"Ah, okay," said Harry, thinking. "So why would you give me points if I were in Slytherin?"

Severus smiled inside. Good, the boy could catch subtleties; maybe he could survive in Slytherin after all. "I am the head of that house. It has historically been viewed with some trepidation. You yourself, I imagine, thought negatively hearing the word 'cunning.' No need to deny it; it has somehow become a negative in our society to be ambitious, and yet I was in that house because I want to be a potions master above anything, and wouldn't let anything stop me. A healer like Poppy wanting to thrive could be the same. That does not sound evil, does it?"

Harry shook his head, looking abashed.

"Do not let it get you down, Mr. Potter, but do not let it temper your feelings. If you are sorted there, it is because you will excel there. Wanting to be your best is not a negative. Just remember that. Now," he held a hand forestalling more talk on the topic, "let us try a potion if you are willing to see how it affects you?"

Once again, he said nothing but Harry's unruly hair bobbed back and forth as he nodded eagerly.

Severus had Harry perch on a stool as he decided to whip together a simple healing potion. It was fast, and heavens knew he'd need it sooner than later with the boy. He let Harry handle the knife and get used to how to slice basic ingredients and then add one small piece at a time. Not exactly as the potion called for, but it should still be usable, and it was the safest way to gauge how much of the potions process the boy could handle.

"Woah!" called Harry just after they had stirred in the last ingredient.

"What is it, Mr. Potter?" asked Severus, interested. This was the key step, but the tell was when the potion changed color, which it hadn't quite yet. It would momentarily.

Harry was staring raptly at the potion. "Can you see it? Feel it? The cauldron is glowing, and I can feel…magic, I guess."

Just then the cauldron began to morph, changing color and showing the magic at work. "Wooooaaahhh," said Harry again.

Severus, though, was taking notes. "So, Mr. Potter, as we added pieces we had cut up, did you feel the magic grow or did you sense the magic suddenly appear as we neared critical mass, I mean enough of the ingredients?"

Harry thought, "A little of both. Like I could feel the magic with the first piece, but it was like a pinprick when you need a sledgehammer. It would never do the job. And then as we neared the end, it started to growing exponentially toward the conclusion."

"Really?" asked Severus, jotting down figures. That could change the way you added some contents. And here was another potential benefit of Harry's gift and curse.

"Soooo," he asked softly, "how'd you like to try a little more powerful potion this time?"

"Can I cut and stir again?" asked the boy as he nodded so fast his head bobbled.

Severus watched the boy gather the list of ingredients happily. So far, so good…


	4. Chapter 4 - Cracking

**AN: Sorry this one is a little shorter, but it ends where it does to set up the next set of events. And thanks to all of you sticking with me and being patient! Lots of life events recently, but hopefully I can get back on a schedule to be more regular in my writing. Best wishes, and happy ready (hopefully)...**

**Prof. Dragon**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Cracking

The next days passed rapidly for Harry as he and Severus moved into a comfortable pattern. Severus found himself relaxing around the boy remarkably quickly. The boy was careful, precise. Perhaps because of his time in a cupboard, or being without light in the cupboard, he understood that things had a place and he was neat. He quickly learned the process of cutting supplies, and the boy could SENSE the magic in them.

Severus quickly started a journal with the boy and was jotting down things that Harry could feel, precisely when changes were happening in the potions. Scents and color changes were less exact. When exactly did a potion move from yellow to mustard? Given those were the only senses and cues most wizards had, they made do.

Severus had never seen such potent potions as he had seen with Harry. Active magic on the potion to find out more ruined the potion, after all. Sensing magic or runes would disrupt the potion, but somehow what Harry was doing didn't, and the new information was going to make drastic changes in some of the professional practices, once the boy could be around the more powerful stuff. Schoolchildren would still have to rely on old practices, but Severus could already tell once he finished studying and published these findings, others would find a way to replicate it. Magic always found a way, and potions masters could be as stubborn as dragons with a new egg when the felt something was being withheld from them.

Harry found he loved their time together. Severus would hide a picture of Harry's mom under a ward or in something new in the room, getting Harry used to situational awareness. As he gained confidence in the boy, Severus started to add small traps, gradually increasing to an obstacle course he made in an unused room, then the entire basement as it was clear that, if all was required was avoidance, Lily's boy was a natural.

And as he did, Harry was learning to be cautious around magic. More powerful spells, even just ones causing a flash of light, nothing that would cause damage, started showing up. Severus managed to make several on his own, and then had Dumbledore stop by and preload several booby traps as well, and the old codger had brought some of Zonko's best. What possessed the man? He was worse than half the kids in the school, and likely the reason Severus had to deal with the Weasley twins running as brazenly as they did, Severus had mused close enough for Harry to hear. The boy had nearly choked picturing the old wizard pranking the entire school with charmed sweets.

The obstacle courses were fun for Harry, but they had the ulterior motive of both testing and helping build up the boy's magical resistance. It still wasn't as much as growing up in magical home would have done, but it helped. When Harry got too close to a trap, though, or got lured by the lights and colors of it, the spells could knock him out for a short period still. Severus had in morbid fascination decided to let the boy wake up to learn the effect of the spell her had tripped. Thus, Harry got to experience waking up in the ceiling, being trapped in a mirror, and having his left and right arms switched. Unfortunately, each correction caused Harry to pass out a second time, and Severus quickly decided it was too taxing on the boy's system, so he fixed Harry before waking him.

Once he was sure the boy could handle those basics, and the potions lab, though, Severus was determined to continue to work on the other areas of the boy's development. Time was fleeting if they were to be ready for Hogwarts.

Harry's favorite times were occlumency times. Severus had at first tried to push Harry to develop shields, but had quickly found the boy had little to work with and simply couldn't envision such a place. His only real options had been school, cupboard, and park. Disgusted, Severus had decided on a quick tour of the isles. Harry had been surprised when Severus rented a car, but after he had gushed effusive thanks, Severus threatened to leave him at one of the stops.

Severus's personal favorite mindscape was a castle, with a devious potions lab, of course, and no one had ever managed to get anything from it. Not Dumbledore, not Voldemort. Severus was rightfully proud of his trap system, and as he drove he explained the concepts to a rapt boy who managed to listen with eyes so wide open taking in the landscape that Severus was stunned they didn't dry out.

Harry loved older castles too, so they did a driving tour stopping at castles like Conwy, Caernarfon, and Harlech. They drove down the coast and then cut inland in Wales to visit a book festival in Hay-on-Wye, then went to more castles like Raglan and Caerphilly. A quick stop at Stonehenge on the way east to London and then back north. They visited beaches, forests, everything to give Harry a series of mindscapes from which to choose and find as patient or dangerous, as suited his needs.

Once home, the construction of mental maps began. Harry quickly decided he loved the moat and classic defenses of Caerphilly, with the narrow form and tall towers of Caernarfon, with the ocean view of Harlech. Severus taught him how to develop rooms within his castle in which to store memories, obvious ones like a library or dining room, but also secret places hidden under the moat and behind tapestries, things that would take time to find and give him time to respond to the threat. Others were hidden with riddles as traps, or logic puzzles. Severus also showed him how to lock and protect areas, even how to arm the defense around it. As summer came close to ending, Harry had control of his thoughts and more structure, and his mental strength had increased, but Severus could not tell how well Harry would be able to withstand Hogwarts herself.

They were in the middle of a potions session in which Severus was teaching Harry to match smells to ingredients when the wards gonged. Severus had warned Harry about this, and Harry rushed out and up to his room. There he sat, worried and without any way of protecting himself. While Severus had taught him how to avoid things, he had drawn the line at giving him a wand early. So while Harry had gained some idea of how much damage magic could do, there was little he could do to stop it. Severus had also told Harry of the three mostly likely reasons they would ever be bothered.

The first possibility was of course Dumbledore. And the kindly old man had shown up and had several long conversations with Severus that left both of them seeming sad, or so it seemed to Harry. Other times, he seemed to just want to visit Harry, and these times were ones that warmed Harry's heart. The teacher and scholar who loved learning came out, and he regaled stories of Harry's parents' education and even Harry's own tiny feats of magic as a baby as he let Harry try "just one or two things" with his wand. That had caused Harry to instantly have to try to get his mental shields up just from holding the wand, as a jolt of light emanated the second he touched it and warmth flowed up his arm and into his chest while also giving him a headache that radiated from his scar on his forehead. Dumbledore had apologized and promised to bring a new wand for Harry to try the next time! Harry had never tried a spell yet, but he could hold a wand without passing out or pain now.

The second option, Severus had told him, was a possible Death Eater. That conversation had lasted a long time, as he explained his own past and how he had chosen to follow the false Dark Lord. He explained how he had fallen out with Harry's mother and then pushed himself on to explain how he had passed on the prophecy but then turned away to try to protect Harry and his family. Severus had watched sadly as the light in Harry's eyes died a little then, but over their time together they had grown from it and he felt better not having it looming over him. Harry for his part could not doubt the sincerity of Severus' sorrow or his concern for Harry himself. Old friends, Severus had warned, may no longer be friends, but better to know what they are up to than not. So he had made Harry's room into a safe room. Severus's instructions on any visitor other than Dumbledore, though, included going to his now carefully warded room, which too helped build Harry's magical resistance.

The third possible visitor, who hadn't shown up, was Severus' godson, Draco. Severus had warned Harry that Draco had been brought up very strictly and by a father who still sought the Dark Lord's approval. Draco spouted off those beliefs, but Severus has been carefully and slowly countermining them, and Draco's comments indicated that his mother Narcissa had been doing something quite similar. Draco, Severus warned, could be coming without any notice if he needed a safe place to avoid his father, and Harry had readily agreed, even though he knew it wasn't his decision. His response had seemed to please Severus though.

So it was that Harry waited, worried, for Severus to come up to talk him which of the last two visitors had come. Harry was nervous about meeting Draco if that was the visitor, but he far preferred it to a Death Eater, so he thought about what it would be like as he tried to avoid worrying about Severus. Finally deciding it was a bad job all around, he tried to work a small magical maze Severus had made to let Harry see if he could tap his magic. He tried to manipulate a small steel ball through a maze full of trap doors, miniature creatures that would eat it, push it backwards, or even explode it. Harry had become quite engrossed in the game when he heard soft tap on his door.

"Harry," came Severus' comforting voice even as the door just began to open, "this is Draco. He needs to stay with us awhile."

Harry bounced up off his bed, and quickly came to a stop as he could see the tell-tale signs around Draco's body that indicated he'd been using some of Severus' potions. He took in the pink blood replenishing glow, the yellow pain reducer (_the powerful one, yikes_!), the deep purple one he didn't know. Then he squinted and saw smaller signs of a reddish-black tone on Draco's arms, legs, back. What would do that? He looked back at "normal" sight as Severus called it to see Draco looking at him as calmly as possible, but still clearly agitated.

"Sorry, Draco. I'm Harry, and it would be a pleasure," he'd said, looking at Severus to see if he'd chosen an appropriate response from that etiquette book he'd been force-fed. Severus' small nod and wave told him yes, but to get moving. So Harry walked over and offered his hand. The small, blond boy looked at him carefully, then nodded and looked around the room, ignoring the hand.

Offended, Harry looked at Severus who gave a calming gesture with his palm down. Sighing, Harry waited for Severus to guide him.

"Am I to stay in this room?" Draco finally asked.

Severus shook his head. "Bispy has prepared the guest bedroom for you."

Another gong indicating the floo was active called Severus away. Draco paled. "Is that likely to be your father?"

Draco looked surprised but shaking. Harry offered him a seat, which the blond boy took. "It could be mother," said the boy, but he didn't look hopeful.

Rising voices could be heard, and then suddenly all sound outside the room cut off. However, even as Harry and Draco started to look at each other, the house around them started to shake, as if lightning had struck and the thunder was pummeling the house. Draco sat down spinelessly. Harry joined him, feeling light-headed as well. He redoubled his focus on his mental shields, and turned inward to tend to them.

"He's here," muttered the blond boy to himself, shaking and drawing in on himself.

Harry didn't notice, as he too drew inward, in his case mentally. Harry knew now, there was a LOT of magic being dispensed nearby. Suddenly, a massive pulse of magic moved through the room, not with any light or direct manipulation of the room, but it covered Harry. The short hairs on his arms rose as if in an electrical field. His shields wobbled and he fell to the floor.

Bispy popped into the room looking distraught. It was too much; Harry passed out like a _nox_ after a _lumos_. Draco never even noticed as Bispy came over to him and popped him out of the room and away to safety.

Some time later, Harry slowly awoke. His mouth was incredibly dry, and he moved it trying to get some salvia going.

"Relax, Harry. You've had a trying day," said the gentle tones he knew were the headmaster's.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?" Harry asked groggily. There was something important that had happened…

Then it hit him as he managed to find his glasses on the bedside table. He was still in his room. But Draco was gone; the fight…

"It is okay, dear boy. You are okay, young Mr. Malfoy is okay, and young Severus will be too, once Madame Pomfrey has tidied him up."

Harry looked around the room, but there were no signs of any damage, and the magical pulse he'd felt seemed to have done nothing. "What happened to Professor Snape? Will he be okay?"

Dumbledore nodded easily, which eased Harry's fears. "He will indeed."

"Did…did Draco's dad really come here to attack Professor Snape?"

Dumbledore nodded but gave the boy a serious look. "It was an interesting thing, Harry. I would like you to examine with me. Severus could have stopped Mr. Malfoy by blocking his floo access. He suspected Draco would need safe haven at some point, but he didn't take steps to block Lucius. Once Lucius arrived and showed himself to be out of control, Severus could have used the house wards to throw Lucius from the house as well. So why do you think he did not?"

Harry pondered, and then sat in a crunched up ball, head on his hands. "It's because of me, isn't it? He didn't want the magic to be too much for me? It's all my fault…"

Dumbeldore reached a gentle hand over to the distraught boy. "Please trust me, Harry, when I say it is not. Let's examine a bit more. Here, have a quick drink of this."

Harry took a deep sip, and instantly felt calmer.

"How did that feel?"

"I feel much calmer now."

"And nothing else?" asked the older man looking over his spectacles.

Harry shook his head negatively.

"Well, it looks like Severus was right. You can handle minor potions now. My boy, you ARE improving!"

Harry, far from happy at the development, stayed fixated on the issue of blame. "And Severus…wasn't my fault?"

"Ah, yes, I am afraid Severus has to blame himself on this one. You see, he could have blocked Lucius easily enough. But I believe he wanted to actually deal with the man, give him a lesson, as it were. Severus, you will find, takes abuse quite seriously and likes to dish some back out when he finds it. While that man is as Slytherin as it comes, on that point he is all Huffledore. Do you see?"

Harry nodded slowly. "The loyalty and concern of a Hufflepuff with the bravery and impetuousness of a Gryffindor."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Very Severus definitions, but yes. So I think he wanted to teach Lucius a lesson. He had given Bispy prior orders about saving Draco in the unlikely occurrence Lucius bested him before Severus could throw the wards back up. The poor elf seemed completely divided on whether to follow her orders on Draco's safety or yours."

Harry gave a sad look. "She made the right choice, but she shouldn't have worried about me. I just passed out. Draco would have been bad off if he'd been caught. I'm sorry we won't get to be together, though. I'd just met him. Although…" Harry trailed off. The boy had been a little aloof, maybe not friend material.

"I think you and Draco could become fast friends with a little time together, which you shall have at Hogwarts if not before." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he seemed to consider the idea.

"Do you think I can make it to Hogwarts, then, sir?"

Dumbledore nodded. "If everything has been going as well as Severus has indicated, you will indeed. Maybe not at the usual time, but you are gaining enough class knowledge here, I think you won't be behind if you do need to wait. Let me just run a check if I may?"

Harry gave a short nod, but with a small hopeful smile. It was good he wouldn't be behind, but he did hope to get to go on time. He had overheard Uncle Vernon had told Dudley how important it was that he meet people at school quickly as friendships formed rapidly, and then took up space that made it hard for others. He almost missed watching Dumbledore wave his wand softly.

The magic Dumbledore called up washed softly over Harry, nothing like the pulse he had experienced before during the battle. But it made Dumbledore frown. Harry's smile dropped.

"What is it, sir?"

Dumbledore made a quick move with his wand and then hastily stowed it. "I am going to have to look at that scan some more and perhaps show that to Madam Pomfrey to check. I dare not run it again."

"But what is it?" asked Harry, nervous voice rising.

"Now, my boy, I do not wish to concern you…"

Harry sighed. "Too late…" he muttered.

Dumbledore stared at the boy a long time and looked conflicted, but finally he sighed, slumping back in his seat. After everything the boy had been through, he was mature beyond his years. He did deserve to know rather than be scared without knowledge. After all, Dumbledore himself had spent his life in pursuit of knowledge, and even with its costs he preferred knowledge to being unaware. The boy deserved to know. "I know Severus checked your core as did Madam Pomfrey, and found no ruptures. Whatever happened since, and most likely tonight specifically, though, seems to have caused some."

"My magical core is…cracked? Cracking? Will it stop? Will it get better? What does it mean?"

Dumbledore ignored Harry's question at first, thinking furiously. "I am going to need to ask you again about what you experienced, very carefully, and then talk with Severus about the magic he saw and used. Ah, forgive me. To answer your question, 'cracking' is an inexact term, Harry. But in essence, yes. The magic around you, or perhaps even your own magic, is starting to damage your own core. As for what it means…" The old wizard took off his spectacles, wiping them, and then put them back on slowly. "I'm afraid I don't know, my dear boy, I just don't know."


End file.
